Eyes Open
by StepInTime5678
Summary: Stacia's life was ordinary. Then she bumped into Embry. Since that encounter her life has been turned upside down. Now she's sucked into the world of vampires and werewolves, and life goes from ordinary to dangerous in a matter of weeks. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! I am super excited to start this story and plan on finishing it! But remember it all depends on you if you think I should continue please let me know in a review!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize and the plot is mine. The rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**P.S. I'll explain why I haven't updated my story Past Mistakes at the end!**

* * *

~Stacia's POV~

_Crack_. The sound of my head hitting the cold marble floor resounded throughout the hall. I quickly sat up, but instantly regretted it, as my head instantly started throbbing. I groaned, and put my head between my knees. "_Crap._ Are you okay?" I glanced up at the freakishly muscled guy hovering above me. Of course me being me had to walk into one of Sam's minions, and get a killer migraine, and probably a bruise, with it. Our eyes made contact for a quick second and I heard him suck in a breath.

I, meanwhile, was trying to control the throbbing in my head. I knew they were freakishly strong but how the heck does bumping into him cause me to fall on the ground, and get a migraine. I felt him crouch down next to me and brush my hair out of my face. I instantly froze.

At that moment in time I wanted to know three things.

1. Why was he freakishly big?

2. Who was he?

And 3. Who the hell said he could touch me?

* * *

**I know it was really short but I want to see if anyone likes it. So, please review and tell me if I should continue! (I promise the next chapter will be longer).**

**Anyway, about Past Mistakes. I am having a really hard time writing it and might try writing it again when I graduate (in 1 month!), but until then I am putting it on Hiatus. I am really sorry to all of you who have enjoyed it. **

**Please Review!**

**Kiana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means the world to me! Anyway on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize and the plot are mine the rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

oOo

_Previously:_

_I felt him crouch down next to me and brush my hair out of my face. I instantly froze. _

_At that moment in time I wanted to know three things._

_1. Why was he freakishly big?_

_2. Who was he?_

_And 3. Who the hell said he could touch me?_

~Stacia's POV~

I knew my eyes were laced with anger as I slowly, I learned from my mistake, looked up at him. "Do. **Not**. Touch. Me." His hand remained attached to the side of my head. I rubbed my head in frustration, and winced as my hand rubbed across what was sure to become a bruise, on my forehead.

For whatever weird reason, my wince seemed to snap him out of his daze and he crushed me to his chest. That's when I really started panicking. I started pushing against his chest, but he wouldn't move. I felt his hot breath on my ear as he whispered, "I am so so sorry. Are you okay?"

I responded quite maturely if you ask me. "Let GO! Let go of me you big…big…" Maybe not quite as maturely as I thought but all wanted was this…this freak of nature away from me!

"Big oaf! Let go!" I finally finished screaming. When he didn't let go I started punching him in the chest. I cried out as I felt a sharp pain in my right wrist, and stopped punching him. I clutched my wrist to my chest as a tear slid down my cheek. The worse part was my head was still pounding, and my screaming did not help.

He must have felt my tear on his chest, because he pulled me back at arms length to stare at me. My eyes instantly met his chocolate brown ones, and I felt a warmth spread through me. His eyes seemed to be lit with anger. But somehow I knew it wasn't aimed at me.

"_Shit_. I haven't even known you for 10 minutes and all I'm doing is hurting you! What kind of person am I, if I hurt my own imprint!" He roared. He stood up and started pacing in front of muttering to himself. For once in the 5 minutes since I ran into him, he wasn't paying attention to me and I ran. I didn't care if I was ditching school. I just wanted to get the hell away from him.

Just as I escaped into the security of the forest I heard him yell at me to stop. But did I listen? Of course not! I don't even know the guy and he expects to obey his commands! I don't think so.

~Embry's POV~

God, her wrist was probably broken. I knew what would happen and I just sat there and let her punch me. It's all my fault. I was so pissed at myself I didn't even see her run away. By the time I noticed she was gone she was halfway into the woods._ Damn, she was fast_. "Hey, wait up!" I yelled, but she didn't slow down. I cursed under my breath and started chase after her.

"Embry! Man, we gotta go. Sam needs us." I glanced across the parking lot at Jared and Quil, but I continued to walk towards the woods. "Embry! Now!" Jared called as he started running towards me. Sam would be pissed if I didn't go. But my imprint was in the woods. Alone. Unprotected. Then it dawned on me the only reason Sam would pull us out of school was if there was a bloodsucker in the area.

I ignored Jared and Quil's calls as I ran into the woods and instantly phased. I started sniffing around but all I could smell was the sickly sweet scent of a vampire. I felt the others phase in, but I didn't pay them any attention my mind had one track right now.

After two hours of looking I couldn't find a trace of her scent anywhere. By now everyone had seen in my head what had happened. All but 3 of them were helping me look. I was becoming desperate and I knew it. I just had to know that she was safe. I was about to go check her house again when it hit me. Lilac and Grapes. The scent of my imprint…right next to the scent of the vampire.

~Stacia's POV~

I kept running deeper and deeper into the woods. It felt like hours before I stopped. I sat down next a big tree. By now, both my head and wrist were throbbing. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the tree, attempting to relax the throbbing. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

_Dream_

_A pale white creature stalked up to me. He was beautiful, with a well defined body and curly blond locks. But his eyes ruined the image…they were blood-red._

_I felt a lurch in my stomach and glanced down. I was shocked. I was pregnant. _

_As the creature got closer, a feeling of dread and fear washed over me. But the fear wasn't for myself it was for my baby. I shivered as the man brushed away my hair with his cold hand._

_I didn't have time to prepare, or even beg, before he lunged at me mouth open. Aiming for my neck._

I woke up with a start. I was drenched in sweat and shaking. "Hush, now. It's ok. It was only dream." I heard a voice say. The voice was angelic but had a dangerous edge to it.

Before I could blink, the same man from my dream appeared in front of me. He grabbed my wrist, and I whimpered. He chuckled like he was amused by my pain. He leaned in towards me, "Relax. It won't hurt." I was shaking even harder by now and closed my eyes. All I could see were chocolate brown eyes before something smashed into my head and I blacked out.

oOo

**Cliffy! Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed! And remember the more you review the more I'm motivated to write!**

**Kiana**


	3. Adoption

Okay. I honestly wish I didn't have to do this but, I just can't finish this story. I've lost my inspiration for this story. So I am putting it up for adoption. The only condition, is that I would like to Beta it. If you are interested in continuing to write this story and allow me to Beta, please leave a review or PM me! Also I would love to write another Twilight wolf pack imprint story so if you have any ideas, again please leave a review or PM me!

Thank you!

StepInTime5678 a.k.a. Kiana


End file.
